The Contractor will develop TiterQuil-1055, a semi-synthetic saponin adjuvant analog of QS-21, for the purpose of improving the immunogenicity of commercially available flu vaccines (Fluzone (Sanofi Pasteur), Fluvirin (Seqirus), and Flublok (Protein Sciences)).